


Hate is a Strong Word

by pinkmatter



Series: I Believe in You and Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmatter/pseuds/pinkmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets dumped by Danny for not being ambitious about their future together post graduation. After landing a job as a permanent substitute hen Jennifer Blake suddenly quits he encounters Derek Hale, resident Economics professor / Lacrosse Coach. Judging from the gossip in the teacher's lounge. Derek has a penchant for being rude as well as isolating himself from almost everyone on staff. After money opens up a position for a Co-Coach, Stiles jumps at the chance to make extra cash, but after a few weeks he's starting to wonder if putting up with Hale is worth the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Be Mad At Me.

As he stood in in his regulation dress out to coach the lacrosse team Stiles contemplated on how bad he actually needed the money. First of all, his presence wasn’t exactly welcome or needed considering the boys didn’t even listen to a word he said, pledging their allegiance to Mr. Hale, essentially making Stiles job unnecessary. Still the extra money did wonders to paying off his tuition bill and it wasn’t exactly a hard way to make extra money. The only downside was currently standing exactly 3 feet from being so stoic Stiles thought he might pull a muscle. 

The day Derek heard that Stiles was hired to help him coach and manage the team, Derek took it more as an insult on his own skills instead of seeing it as someone helping him out. Stiles tried to shake his hand after the announcement and Derek took one look at his hand and brushed past him as if he was just something that was in the way. That left Stiles with an unshaken hand and a slew of wet dreams where he was awaken when he physically fell from his bed. 

It didn’t help that it was coming up on 1 ½ years since the last time he had sex which also happened to be the day Danny called quits on them. The words after what Stiles didn’t know was breakup sex hurt more than the actual break up. No one likes to be told that they are basically a waste and were essentially getting traded in for a better model. After his final words, Stiles sat at home and finished that last half of his Americone Dream and surfed the web for open positions. 

Seeing a teaching job available at Beacon Hill high, his alma mater, was just the break he needed. He’d get a change of scenery be close to his Dad as well as see Scott and Kira in person rather than through a computer screen. After teaching for a short time Stiles learned 2 things: 1) Derek Hale was the hottest guy he’s ever seen in person and not on a free porn site and 2) He seemed to hate Stiles with a passion.

He heard through Boyd that Derek and Jennifer were and item on the low before Jennifer realized that Derek never planned to marry her and didn’t want to have kids. So instead of letting Derek know she simply turned in her resignation letter and left the next day. Derek found out she was gone at the staff meeting the next morning. At first Stiles didn’t really hold the animosity towards him against Hale, seeing as he would be pissed to if someone he had been with just left without an explanation or a goodbye.  
But it had been a year and a half, a person can only be mad for so long before they need to move on. So no, Stiles was sure that the waves of hatred he felt whenever he was near Derek were directed at him and not his job or classroom. “The boys this year play pretty good, they might have a chance at state.” This was essentially stiles version of “How bout them Cowboys?” After a lengthy silence without even turning to acknowledge him Derek said, “ We’ve won state 4 years in a row.” 

Stiles out his head down and closed his eyes. He had no idea of the teams record and Derek has seen right through him. Derek blew his whistle and had the boys crowd around him. “All right that was a great practice now if you go twice as hard on Saturday we should be able to beat Lakecrest with no problems. Hands in on three say win 123, WIN!!” As the boys jogged toward the locker room, Stiles kept pace to be in line with Derek. “Do you happen to have an extra playbook? I saw all the guys had one and you included and seeing as I’m a coach too shouldn’t I have one one for mysel-“ Before he could go on Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest tree. 

“Let’s get one thing straight you, your job and your questions are getting on my goddamn nerves. All you are is a glorified babysitter so no you don’t get a playbook or a say in anything. All you need to worry about is standing on the side of the field and keeping you mouth shut, GOT IT.” Stiles frantically nodded in agreement and Derek let go immediately walking at a brisk pace towards the locker room. Stiles cursed his body for being so aroused at just being told off.


	2. Wish I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene with Scott, Kira and Stiles with a dash of Lydia.

Stiles got home around 7 o’clock after spending a few hours after class tutoring and editing papers for his students. It seems in the decline of her relationship Jennifer had the students writing some really depressing essays based off random novels you usually find in the bargain bin at a superstore. Based on some of the girls in his class the reading were starting to effect them and they were one copy machine from recreating the chaotic scene in Mean Girls. 

For financial reason Stiles didn’t want to burden his Dad by coming back home after he and Melissa moved into a nicer place for two, so he chose to move in with Scott and Kira both of whom were more than excited he was back let alone that he was staying with them. Scott and Kira lived on the second level of a two story house they moved to after being together for 4 years and Stiles lived on the first level. 

While Stiles was away in Vegas getting his bachelors degree, Scott chose to stay back and intern with Deaton who planned to hand his practice over to Scott once he retired. Kira opened her own self defense studio and was overflowing with students from the retirement homes one county over who saw her class as a way to stay fit. It seemed that they managed to make a nice life in Beacon Hills while Stiles was away. 

Stiles put his keys in the dish by the door and headed towards the smell of burnt grilled cheese and a tea kettle whistling. What he came upon was Kira and Scott sorting through take out menus   
with studious looks on their face. “Save yourselves the trouble and I’ll just make something. It’s surprising that after all these years both of you arte still the worst cooks I know.” Playfully they both hung their head in disappointment. They both stepped out of the kitchen and took a seat at the table watching as Stiles set out the ingredients and cooking supplies. “Well with what we have here I can cook up a mean stir fry and some teriyaki chicken.” Instantly both of them looked excited at the prospect of eating food that didn’t taste like it had been struck by lightning.   
Stiles whipped up the food and they all sat down and talked about their day. Kira was excited to open a kids and teens class for weekends only while Scott was gleeful that he was able to save 5 dogs from being euthanized by finding them homes. Stiles always gave a version of his day editing out the Hale parts as to not upset his best friend and Kira. By the end of the meal everyone was well fed and decided to call it a night. 

When Stiles got to his room he went onto the beacon hill website to check if he had any mail. He had one message with no subject line from Lydia Martin. Lydia was the resident librarian/ all knowing techie goddess who could remember every number of the Dewey decimal system while hacking her way into the private lives of most of the staff. Everyone was nice to her but deep down it they were all afraid of what she could do. Veiled threats can get you very far it seems. Stiles opened the email and there was an attachment along with one sentence. You owe me big time- L. Martin . When he clicked on the attachment there in front of him was the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Playbook. Stiles laughed for a good minute before printing the entire thing out to go over the plays. 

3 hours later beyond the point of needing to pass out Stiles had gotten through half the book. He had gone through 2 red pens marking up the pages of better strategies than the ones he was currently looking at. It seems that Derek had decided to stick to the classics instead of making up his own. Tomorrow Stiles planned to confront Derek and have him look at the drafts he had written up. This was most definitely going to end badly. At least his dreams were something he could look forward to tonight.


	3. Coordinate Brain and Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small scene between Derek and Stiles with cameos by Erica and Allison.

Stiles woke up the next day with a purpose. He was going to intercept Derek before school and let him know how he was feeling about the plays. Hopefully their would be enough witnesses around so Derek wouldn’t be able to reenact is give Stiles a fear boner while grunting his distaste. Getting dressed in an outfit similar to someone who is on there way to fill out an application to become a barista he set off in his Nissan Versa with his mission on his mind. 

He got to school 5 minutes earlier than he thought and gathered his book bag and marched with purpose to drop off his stuff and walk into Derek’s class. He made almost half way down the corridor before the panic set in and he began to think of all the ways Derek could kick his ass or make him feel like shit. He managed to drown out the noise and walked into the classroom closing the door behind him. 

Immediately Stiles began with “Look I know we got off on the wrong foot or at least you did and I wanted to take a moment for you to hear me out.”   
He had finished the sentence when he turned to find Derek sitting on one of his desk staring at his phone as if he didn’t know whether to throw it across the room or stare at it until it became whatever it was he was thinking about. 

Slowly Stiles approached him and went to place a hand on his shoulder which was the wrong thing to do. Derek jerked so fast he scared Stiles into failing backwards tripping on his own feet and clipping the end of a desk right between his shoulder blades before meeting the concrete. If Stiles could pass out at that moment he thought he might be able to get out of working for the day as the pain in his back started to get warm and make him slightly twitch. 

The fall had lasted about 10 seconds and Derek was there holding his neck within his 2 seconds of hitting the ground. Between the 2 Derek he was seeing he could see the scowl on Derek’s face as he looked at Stiles as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet. “What the hell are you doing here? What the hell were you thinking coming up to me from behind? You realize this is your own fault right?” Derek fired off these questions in one breath and by the time Stiles realized what he said it had been a full 2 minutes. “Dude that’s victim blaming! I had a full sentence out and closed the door before I came over and touched tour shoulder! I thought something was wrong because you were more silent and unmovable than normal.” 

When Stiles had finished his mini rant he realized that Derek had picked him up and was bridal carrying him to the door, opened it and was now carrying him down the hallway with at least 3 students staring in confusion. “I think you can put my down the rumor mill is already starting. Ms. Reyes is on her phone texting god knows who right now and I wouldn’t be surprised if she took pictures.” “Would you shut up for five minutes? I’m taking you to the nurse to see if you damaged anything from your dramatic fall.” Stiles slumped against Derek and huffed. 

Although he was upset with his treatment and having his plan go awry it wasn’t all a failure as he felt the rock solid chest he thought about daily pressed against his side. Every time Derek took a step Stiles could feel the dents where Derek’s well formed abs happened to be and all of a sudden hurting himself didn’t feel so bad. 

Derek dumped him on the make shift cot in the Nurses office and Allison looked down at him with a questioning look in her eyes. She turned to Derek and was able to get one sentence out of him before he abruptly turned around and left the room. “He tripped.” Stiles starred at Derek’s back as he retreated to his classroom and yelped when Allison placed her ice cold hands on his head reminding him why he was here in the first place. “It looks like you have a tiny lump on the back of your head and your definitely going to have a bruise on your back for a week or so. Would you like to see if I can get you a pass to go home or do you think you can teach?” 

Stiles slowly rose from the cot and accepted the bag of ice Allison offered before saying “Calling a sub for a sub? Naw I’ll be fine I only have 6 hours of teaching and practice I pop some ibuprofen and call it a day. Thanks though.” She smiled and went back to he desk waiting for Greenburg the kid who always came in during the mornings claiming to have the end all of headaches making it so that he just couldn’t bear to dress out for P.E. To this day it hasn’t worked but you have to give him points for trying. 

For the rest of the day Stiles taught leaning against his desk and took a nap during lunch which only lasted about 5 minutes before he was rudely awakened by a hand on his neck that seemed to be trying to rip his spine out. When he opened one eye he saw a dark blue wash of jeans that no student could pull off but one person on the staff could. He lifted his gaze and saw Derek looking down on him with no expression whatsoever. One day he was going to flick Derek’s cheek when he was not looking to see if he was made out of pure marble. “You hit your head your not suppose to go to sleep you might have a concussion.” 

Derek pulled up a chair and set a plat of food in front of Stiles all without saying anything else. Stiles stared at the food as if it might be poisoned before slowly taking a bite of the cafeteria pizza, realizing he was starving and scarfing down the rest. He eyed Derek before saying “Thank you for the free meal.” Derek nodded back and they sat there eating in silence without any hostility in the air. 

“Look I came to your room because I wanted to show you some stuff I did to the playbook, the plays you guys are running right now are really good but they’ve been used over and over through the years that someone is going to catch on. Here’s some ideas I had. You can look at them whenever you have time or throw them away but you should know I spent a good deal of time putting these together. I’m not trying to cross a line a completely understand if you don’t want to use them. But at least take a look.” With that, Stiles threw his food away and walked back to his class to teach a group of 10th graders The Scarlet Letter and actually get them to see the version not starring Demi Moore. He didn’t look bad, not even once.


	4. It's Hard To Have Someone To Like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the saga of Stiles and Derek. 
> 
> After this the chapters will be much longer I promise lol.

At the end of the day Stiles was walking to the care with a headache that he usually only gets from drinking to much and an understanding that these students don’t care about anything unless they can buy and read it on a kindle or iPad and has come out as a companion to a movie. He’s never lost someone’s attention so fast and he had even gone back to gesture dramatically as he use to do when talking to Scott in high school. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket and his Dad’s name pops up. “So Pauline has been telling me you convinced Melissa to switch out your salads for burritos 3 times a week, care to explain?” There was a brief pause before his Dad started speaking in a tone he only used when he was mad about being caught, “ Don’t you have something better to do than to have others spy on your old man specifically those I am paying to be working for me?” 

Stiles chuckled silently to himself for a few seconds before he an his Dad caught up with what has been happening in their separate lives. His Dad and Melissa seemed to be living a quiet life and have even talked about getting a dog. His Dad was even considering retiring early so they could go on a cruise to Hawaii. “Well if you do decide to take that cruise I would be happy to watch your place and clean out the fridge for you, it’s no problem for me.” The Sheriff sighed but seemed to be happy saying, “Well if I came home to a fridge devoid of any food it will be just like you were in high school coming home from Lacrosse practice. Well, I gotta get back to work, you and Scott should stop by for dinner soon we miss seeing you.” “I’ll talk to Scott and we’ll work out a date. Love you Dad.” “Right back at you son.” 

Stiles hung up the phone and started towards his car. As he came closer he saw a note that had been tucked behind a wiper on the drivers side. When he picked it up a slow smile began to form on his face. 

These plays are pretty good for someone who knows nothing about Lacrosse. Let’s go over them with the guys at practice tomorrow. By the way you owe me a free lunch. –Derek 

Stiles drove home feeling light and happy than he has ever felt for a long time. When he got home he saw that Scott and Kira had ordered pizza and were currently fighting over the last piece aside form what they saved for Stiles. “Watch it dude, I’ve seen the way you eat bet you ate more pizza than Kira did so just let her win.” Scott sighed and let go of the slice as Kira smiled at Stiles before taking a bite. “How was work today?” she asked with a mouth full of pepperoni and sausage. “Well I have made my first step in the Get Derek out of my Dreams and into My Bed multi step plan.”

At the end of that sentence Kira had stopped chewing her food and Scott was looking at Stiles like there was a spider on his face. “Derek Hale? The Lacrosse coach? You hardly ever mention him but you have a plan?” Stiles then took the time to fill in all the blanks he had been keeping from them both whenever they talked about their work. By the end of it Kira looked hopeful that Stiles knew what he was doing while Scott had on his thinking face. “I don’t know man, he doesn’t seem to be in the right place to be looking for a relationship right now. Maybe you should try to be his friend. “His friend he will eventually get with and have sexy times along with a decent amount of cuddling?” “No I mean someone to talk to that he trusts.” 

Stiles scowled at Scott but knew he was right. Derek needed someone he could talk and to stiles chagrin he was volunteering himself to be said person. And unbeknownst to Scott if that ending with Stiles underneath Derek wearing nothing but a smile then that was his business.


	5. Think a Little Differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek work together to make the new playbook. Derek opens up just enough to make Stiles see him differently.

At work the next day he didn’t see Derek until after school. He was sitting on the bleachers with a frown on his face and a mess of papers all around him. “Dude are you grading papers? Are you trying to give yourself a headache before practice?” Upon closer research Stiles realized that it wasn’t Economics homework but plays, some of Derek’s and some of his mixed together haphazardly around Derek in some kind of weird pattern. 

“I’m trying to work in your plays with the ones the guys already know so that they can break them in with something to fall back on.” It was actually a pretty good idea Stiles thought. He took a seat and picked up some of the papers and looked them over. After a few minutes he noticed that the bench he was sitting on was vibrating. When he lifted a stack of papers he saw Derek’s phone going off with the words DO NOT ANSWER flashing across the screen. Derek had yet to glance at the phone and was still working on putting the new playbook together. 

“Do you want to get that?” Stiles asked in a questioning tone. “Nope” he said back in a don’t ask questions tone. The phone continued to ring on and off for the next 20 minutes. Stiles glanced at it every time getting more and more curious as to who it was calling Derek back to back. When it buzzed again Derek answered the call, “There’s nothing to discuss. Do not call me again.” He ended the call and looked at Stiles daring him to say anything. “Well the books finished so we should probably get going don’t want to keep the team waiting.” With that he turned his back to Derek and walked towards the locker room. 

Derek quickly caught up to him and they walked in silence for a few seconds before saying, “Thanks for not asking.” Stiles glanced at his profile withholding so many questions. “It’s not my business if you wanted me to know you would have told me.” Derek’s eyebrows raised before he returned a soft look towards Stiles with a small smile on his lips. As they entered the locker room he snapped out of his daze and focused on the smell of sweat and lockers banging as the team changed. 

After everyone was on the filed Derek explained that they would be starting new plays in order to gain an upper hand on the opposing team without them figuring out their classic moves. Their was a collective groan at the end of his speech. “Why the hell do we need new plays we have been state champions for 4 years in a row. If they figured out our plays they would have done something by now.” Stiles stepped forward saying, “This is the first game of the state playoffs we want to come out strong and prove that we hold those titles for a reason.” By the end of his answer most had already ignored most of what he said the kid who had ask the question looking at him as if he was the town idiot. 

“He’s right.”

Stiles looked at Derek startled at him sticking up for him in front of the guys. He felt a warm feeling start in the middle of his chest ad only just remembered that it wasn’t just him and Derek talking to each other but the whole team in front of him. Back in reality said team was looking at Stiles like he deserved an ass kicking. Begrudgingly they all got into formation and spent the next 3 hours learning the basics of the new plays. 

After practice Stiles waited for the locker room to clear out before approaching Derek’s office. With a timid knock he heard a bark from behind the door and let himself in. Derek gestured toward the chair and finished typing up the regimen for the team before closing out his computer and turning towards Stiles. “What are you doing here so late?” Stiles shifted around uncomfortably in his chair and before saying, “I just wanted to thank you for having my back out there with the guys. They don’t really seem to like me or even try to respect me in any way but I think it helped with you sticking up for me. I really want us to win another title this year I’m not just here for the paycheck.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a long time making him feel like he was being examined. “it was Jennifer.” Confused Stiles gestured with his hands waiting for more.” Derek sighed and continued, “The day when you caught me looking at my phone and I didn’t hear you coming from behind? I had just gotten off the phone with Jennifer. She was calling me because she found out she had a miscarriage. She left me when she found out she was pregnant because she didn’t think of me as Dad material.” 

Immediately Stiles became extremely angry. She left Derek because she wanted some guy she thought was better to be with her and raise her kid? Clearly she had never seen Derek with the guys. “She had called me that day because she had went to the doctor and found out she had a miscarriage. I sat there on the phone in silence for about 2 minutes trying to digest what she had said. All I could ask her was Why? She said it would be nightmare to be stick in this little town with a small time teacher and part time Lacrosse coach wasting away.” 

Derek wasn’t even looking at Stiles anymore instead was staring off into space as if he was no longer even in the room with him. Stiles reached over and out his hand on Derek’s neck. Derek turned toward Stiles as if just realizing he was still there and looked at him. 

“You have to believe me when I say that she is wrong. Look at the way you talk to those kids when they come to you with their problems. Do you think any of them would have so much respect for you if you didn’t make them feel good about themselves.? I haven’t been here for that long and these past few months I can honestly say that your worth more than some girl telling you what she thinks you are.”

Without realizing it as he was talking their faces had moved closer and closer to each other. Derek closed his eyes and put his forehead to Stiles until their noses were touching. Stiles breathing started to get heavier as Derek’s hand encircled his wrist. The slam of a locker had them putting at least 3 feet between them as they waved goodbye to the last student who walked by Derek’s office. 

Stiles left Derek sitting at his desk while he waddled away uncomfortably trying to keep his boner from rubbing against his thigh.


	6. Be Glad To Be Where You Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between Stiles, Scott and Kira. Following a scene with Derek. Will add more character interaction in the next chapter.

Stiles had a good night sleep after he was able to masturbate thinking of Derek’s lips touching his mouth, his chest basically his everything. Scott and Kira stared at him weirdly as he made his breakfast and got dress for work without uttering a word. Kira shrugged it off while Scott followed him out the door and leaning against his car preventing him from opening the door. 

“Your being weird.” Stiles jerked his head almost spilling his coffee before saying, “Your being weird.” Scott rolled his eyes and continued on, “Is this about Derek? Is he being mean to you more than usually? Did something happen yesterday?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and stared down the street before answering, “We talked. And I realize your right. He needs a friend not someone trying to get him naked.”

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder gave him a half smile before saying, “As long as your okay.” Stiles gave him a smile back never forgetting why Scott is and always will be his best friend. 

When Stiles got to school he went to his class completely passing the teacher lounge where he usually put his bottle in the fridge. He was in no way avoiding seeing Derek. After everything that had happened between them yesterday, Stiles just needed time to process before he did something stupid. Like kiss Derek until he forgot about his problems and only focused on Stiles. 

He turned the corner and stopped when he saw Derek pacing in front of his door looking deep in thought. He slowly started towards Derek and arranged his face into something that resembled happiness and content. Derek was looking at him with and uneasy glance and Stiles was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

After that they sort of stood there for a little while. Not really looking at each other. They only had a few minutes before the kids would start showing up so Stiles decided to bite the bullet. 

“Listen about yesterday-“  
“Why were you trying to kiss me?”

Stiles brain went into to a sort of rewind session trying to figure out if he heard what he thought he did. Derek had a questioning look on his face so he must have heard right.

“I wasn’t” Derek scoffed while Stiles dropped his bag so he can explain. “I was trying to comfort you at first. You were upset and it was hurting me to see you like that. I know we haven’t always gotten along but I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Derek looked stunned. Stiles didn’t know if it was because he said he wanted to kiss him or because he cared about him. Before he could list out an apology Derek strode forward and mashed his mouth against Stiles lips. For a minute Stiles was stunned that this was actually happening before Derek turned the kiss soft bringing Stiles back down from his confusion. For about a minute Derek tongue was inside Stiles mouth while he kissed him deeply like Stiles was someone he hadn’t seen in a while. 

When he pulled away Stiles still had his eyes closed in a daze trying to memorize every moment of what had just happened. When he opened them Derek was looking at him unsure with a small smile on his lips. 

“I hope that was okay.” Stiles took a moment to remember how to say words before , “It was more than okay.” With that Derek broke out into a real smile and stepped back as students started to enter the building. “Meet me after practice so we can talk?”

Stiles nodded his head and watched as Derek walked through the crowd towards his classroom. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth hoping the stubble on Derek’s chin didn’t leave him with any questionable rash his students might ask him about before walking into his room and getting ready for Day 3 of The Scarlet Letter. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Stiles jiggled his knee as his last class was coming to a close. He chose to just show them the rest of the movie instead of teach seeing as his mind was running a mile a minute thinking about what Derek wanted to say to him. When the bell rang he all but pushed the students out of the room telling them to have a great weekend and come back with a 1st draft. 

Playing it cool he showed up to Derek office in the locker room a little bit later than usually and knocked on the door with butterflies in his stomach. When he opened the door he saw Derek leaning on his desk with his arms crossed smiling in Stiles direction. 

As soon as Stiles closed the door Derek took his hand and lead him to the seat in front of him. He closed his eyes as if putting together what he wanted to say before saying it. Stiles waiting patiently in front of him staring at his crotch while mentally shaming himself for doing it. 

“I want this.” Stiles shakes away his thoughts before looking at Derek as he continues. “I haven’t been with a guy before but I like you Stiles and I don’t want to mess this up. But I also don’t know if I’m completely over Jennifer yet.” Stiles looked hopeful as his heart sunk just a little. 

“I’ve been nothing but mean to you since the beginning and I wanted to apologize for that. It wasn’t fair to you. But I want us to be something. You make me feel wanted and it feels easy. Or easier than it was with her. If your interested I would like it if we could take this slow.”

Stiles felt his chest get that warm feeling he had been having around Derek lately. “That works for me. We can go as slow as you like I don’t mind as long as I’m with you.” Derek smiled and braced his hands on the side of Stiles chair before leaning down and lightly touching his lip to his. 

“Thank you for understanding. Now get ahold of yourself were about to be around a dozen of the students and I don’t need them knowing that you want to fuck me.” Stiles laughed as he thought about the summer he walked in on his grandma getting dressed. His boner went down in record time.


	7. All I Wanted Was Your Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Derek's point of view of his time with Stiles and a little bit of Isaac.

After practice Derek watched the players leave one by one until it was just him and Stiles. While his back was turned Derek walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist skirting his hand up the front of his shirt. This of course caused Stiles to jump. 

When he did he hit Derek in the face with the back of his head causing him to step back and hold his nose. “Oh my god! Are you okay?!” His face only hurt a little bit showing Stiles he was okay warding off any panic. “It was my fault for coming up behind you.” They both laughed and moved closer to each other before laughing turned into soft kissing. 

Neither one of them heard Isaac enter the room. “Hey Derek do you mind helping me move my stu OH MY GOD.” Immediately they both jumped apart and Stiles went into trying to explain. “We were just kissing!” Really? Derek thought that was the best you could come up with? “Are you going to tell anyone?” Derek looked at him with determination in his face.

Isaac stared at them for a second before saying, “What you do is your own business and I can respect that.” Derek sighed with relief but immediately tensed when he saw the look on Stiles face. He looked hurt and after Derek realized how what he said could be interpreted he realized why. “Can you give us a minute?” Isaac nodded and walked out the door. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Derek said as he turned toward Stiles. “I’m not ashamed to be with you. I just don’t want people knowing my business when I’m not ready to share it myself. If you want people to know I understand but just know I’m not keeping you a secret.”

Stiles pulled out a real smile and walked over and gave Derek a hug. “thanks for letting me know. Whenever your ready we can go public with this thing but as long as your with me I’m okay with this.” Derek grabbed his and Stiles bag and turned out the lights locking the door to his office as well as the locker room. 

They stopped by to help Isaac with his new furniture before Derek walked Stiles to his car. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? If you’ve made plans already we can pick another night.” Before he could say anymore Stiles put his hand over Derek’s mouth keeping him from saying anymore. 

“First I would love to have dinner with you tonight. I usually spend my nights reading half written reports mostly copied from Wikipedia or Cliff notes so a night out sounds great. Second that shirt you have on is doing things to me in my pants.” 

Derek laughed and gave Stiles direction to his place before getting in his car and heading to the store to pick up things up to make dinner. After going to the store Derek let himself into his one level house and began picking up the dirty clothes scattered around the house as putting all the take out boxes into a garbage bag. After 45 minutes and a few spritzes of freshener his house smelled like baby powder and cotton. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

He had a mini jerk session just to get images of Stiles out of his system and then got dressed and started to make the shrimp stir fry. Derek loved cooking ever since he was little. Jennifer only would eat his food if it was a salad or something basically made with low calorie bland food. He had wasted a lot of good cooking on her. 

As the doorbell rang Derek pushed thought of Jennifer to the back of his mind. Stiles stood awkwardly when he opened the door holding a 6 pack and a bottle of wine. “I didn’t know what type of food we were having so I brought both. Derek moved aside so Stiles could walk in and closed the door following Stiles following the smell of the food. 

He walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the counter. “Shrimp stir fry is my second favorite thing to eat behind bacon and egg sandwiches on potato bread.” Stiles exclaimed with his tongue basically hanging out his mouth. Derek smiled as he spooned the contents in the pan into 2 bowls. He passed Stiles the bottle opener so he can crack open the beers. 

They sat on opposite ends of the table and ate their food in a comfortable silence. When they were done both of them opened another beer before walking over to the couch so they could talk. Derek started off by saying, “So tell me about yourself. What made you want to come teach in Beacon Hills?” Stiles fiddled with the label of his beer bottle before speaking.

“I came here because apparently teaching is what you do after your boyfriend tells you your basically a waste of time. I was in a relationship for a while but apparently I wasn’t enough. He wanted me to be more and I couldn’t be that for him so he found someone else.” As Stiles was talking Derek saw his usual happy demeanor slowly fade away and become replaced by hurt and sadness. It made Derek angry to think that someone would go out of their way to make Stiles feel he wasn’t enough. 

He scooted forward on the couch and grabbed Stiles hand to keep him from fidgeting. “You know he was wrong don’t you? I’ve never met someone who put so much effort into to making these kids including me feel like they should be care more. Look how much you’ve changed me.” Stiles sadness was replaced with a smile and a small blush and Derek’s words.

He put one of Derek’s hands in one of his and traced the lines of his palm before placing a kiss in the middle. Derek felt the kiss in his lower regions and smooth his thumb back and forth over Stiles hand. They spent the rest of the night talking about their families as well as their friends. From what Derek gathered Scott was essentially Stiles brother/bro for life and he was with a girl named Kira. 

By the time they had run out of things to talk about it was 3 in the morning. Stiles had slipped away earlier to tell his friend Scott he might make it home tonight. Derek gave him a pair of pajama pants to wear since he saw it was too late to let Stiles go home. He normally slept naked but since Stiles said that would probably give him a heart attack he wore briefs. Stiles was practically vibrating when Derek climbed into bed spooning himself against Stiles backside. 

“I’m running out of boner killing things to think about so your just going to have to deal with little Stiles for the rest of the night.” Placing his hand on his lower belly Derek leaned into Stiles ear, “I don’t mind.” Stiles scooted closer to Derek as he pulled the covers over both of them. Derek fell asleep to the sound of Stiles deep breaths and heartbeat.


	8. Everyone Has Their Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Blake makes her return and Derek the asshole comes out to play!

At first when Stiles woke up he didn’t know where he was. The bed he was sleeping on was a lot softer than his usual firm mattress and there was no and he could see a door leading to a bathroom in front him of. He felt something warm shift behind him and felt a fingers dipping into the front of his grey briefs. 

Immediately he realized that he had slept through the night at Derek and that Derek was currently behind him inching oh so slowly to his rapidly rising cock. He was sure that Derek was just responding to whatever he was dreaming about based on how deep and slow his breathing was on Stiles neck. 

As much as Stiles wanted to continue what they were doing. Derek wanted to take things slow and he also didn’t know what he was doing while he was sleep. Plus, Stiles had to pee really bad. Drinking about 3 beers will do that to you. He slide his leg slowly off the side of the bed misjudging his distance to the ground. He ended up having to slide on his side to the floor before bouncing back up and making a skip run towards the toilet. 

After relieving himself he walked back into the room and took in Derek lying on his stomach still asleep. He admired the muscles in his back leading all the way to his ass completely relaxed. He turned leaving the room determined to make them both breakfast since Derek had made him dinner last night. He found that he had almost everything to make breakfast and started with the eggs and biscuits before moving on to the bacon. 

Derek came in rubbing the sleep from his eyes smiling at Stiles as he burned himself with grease as the bacon popped. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Stiles turned to Derek and smiled before handing him a cup of coffee. “It was pretty great I didn’t wake up once.”  
After the bacon was done Stiles gestured for Derek to have a seat while he made their plates and set out the juice and butter. They ate and worked together to clean the dishes before they both went to get dressed. 

Stiles finished first and was waiting downstairs for Derek to finish up. He figured it would take him longer to get ready then Stiles because there was no way he just woke up with his hair like that. As Derek was walking down the stairs the door bell rang. 

“Were you expecting someone this early?” Derek shook his head puzzled before he moved to open the door. Stiles heard Derek drop his keys and turned the corner to find a slim brunette woman with red lipstick on standing awkwardly in the doorway. Stiles felt like he had seen her before but couldn’t place her face. 

Meanwhile he looked over at Derek. His back was rigid an he was looking extremely tense with a defensive stance. “Are you going to just look at me or can we come in and talk?” Derek was still standing there saying nothing so Stiles took initiative. “Hi I’m Stiles a friend of Derek’s who might you be?”  
The woman looked from Derek to Stiles before putting her hand out. 

“I’m Jennifer Blake, Derek’s girlfriend.”  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Stiles was on autopilot as he drove to his house not really aware of anything around him. Eventually he pulled to the side of the road and took a few deep breaths replaying what he had just been through. 

Stiles pulled his hand back like he had been burned after hearing her name. You got some fucking nerve coming back here after what you did!” Jennifer took a step back like she had been slapped immediately she went into defense mode. “First of all I don’t even know you and Second I think you need to leave. Derek and I have things to discuss about our relationship.”

Stiles laughed hysterically scaring not only Jennifer but himself. “Relationship? Honey, your relationship was over the day you up and left without even a goodbye and now you come back here acting like nothing has happened? I think YOU need to leave.”

Stiles turned to Derek expecting him to back him up. Derek was staring at the floor and took a couple deep breaths before not really looking Stiles in the eye. “I think you should go so we can talk Stiles.” 

His mouth dropped open and he looked from Jennifer smirking face to Derek’s wandering eyes. “Are you fucking serious right now? Your just going to let her back in your life after all the shit she’s done? All the shit she’s said! Don’t be stupid Derek she’s bad for you and you and I both know it!”

Before he could say anything else Derek grabbed the front of Stiles shirt pulling him close enough to kiss. “Don’t think because I let you stay in my house that you have some kind of hold on me. I asked you to leave so go.”

With that Derek pushed Stiles out the door letting Jennifer in leaving him on the outside of the house with a slammed door in his face. For the first time in a long time Stiles was speechless.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
After Stiles managed to get his breathing under control it took him a second to realize that he was crying. He quickly wiped his face and got back on the road back home. When he got there he was glad that Scott and Kira were out doing something so he wouldn’t have to explain why his eyes were red. 

He went to his room took off his clothes and stepped into the shower before it had even begin to get hot he stood under the spray for about 5 minutes before stepping out. After drying and putting on a some new underwear he climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. A million thoughts were going through his head most of them centered on Derek and Jennifer getting back together and Derek either ignoring or going back to being an asshole to him. 

Eventually he was able to fall asleep.


	9. Consuming Thoughts, Consuming Time

Stiles woke up and the sun was just setting. To say he felt like shit would be an understatement. He could hear the television on in the living room and heard Scott and Kira playing around on the xbox. He really didn’t want to see them right now but it looked like he didn’t have a choice. 

Putting on some pajama pants and an old Beacon Hills lacrosse shirt he opened his door to face the music. When he walked into the playroom Scott smiled and paused their game. 

“Looks like things worked out between you and Derek!” ,Scott clapped a hand on his back to pull him into a hug. Stiles put his hands on Scott ribcage pushing him away. Scott was confused at first before he saw the look on Stiles face. “Dude are you okay?” Kira set down her controller and made room on the couch for Stiles to have a seat. 

As he told them about the night before and the morning after by the time he got to the end he was almost in tears. Staring at the floor a single tear came down his cheek as he remembered how great it was to be with Derek to have someone who he could be with. 

He didn’t know how bad he had missed just being with someone since his breakup with Danny and having Derek reject him so easily felt like he was being hurt all over again. Scott sensing his mood found his phone and started texting someone. 

Within 45 minutes, Allison was at his door with Erica and Boyd and Isaac hanging in the back prepared to hightail it out of there. “Stiles looked at everyone confused as to what the hell was going on. Allison was the first to say something. 

Holding up a bottle of Grey Goose she smiled sympathetically, “Thought you could use a drink of 100.” Everyone else then proceeded to raise the different bottle of alcohol they had on their person while Isaac raised a rather large bag of chinese food. 

Seeing as there weren’t enough seats they pushed the couches out of the way and everyone sat on the rug with the coffee table used as the food holder. “There no way your getting fired just because that bitch is back.” Blunt as always Erica smiled while wiping sweet and sour from her fingers. 

Boyd nodded his head in agreement while Isaac piped up saying, “Yea I heard the principal talking on Friday you’ve brought out English classes out of the hole they’ve been stuck in and now were no longer dead last but third from last. On Monday he’s going to ask you to sign up to be an official teacher.” Stiles was happy that he finally had a career instead of just a lone term job and dug into his stir fry. 

Stiles came back to Beacon Hills thinking it would just be him, Scott and Kira. Out of no where he managed to befriend a whole bunch of people who actually cared about him. There was a knock at the door and Stiles stomach dropped to his feet thinking it was Derek. 

He purposely walked to the door and when he opened it Lydia brushed past him into the foyer before turning around. “If you want me to ruin them both I can do it for free.” Stiles felt a huge smile creeping onto his face before he led Lydia to the room with the food and the booze. 

They all ended up wrapping up around 3 in the morning. Lydia had left at about 12 claiming it was sleep that made her look as good as she did. Allison followed around 1 seeing as she liked to run in the morning. They pulled out the couch bed for Erica and Boyd since she was so drunk she had been murmuring half the night. While Isaac got a tent in case he heard something and didn’t want to go blind. There was a cot in it and everything. 

Stiles ended up content in his bed with a small hole of despair at what was going to happen on Monday when he went back to work and would be forced to see Derek. He had checked his phone periodically through the night and saw he didn’t get a missed call or a text from Derek the whole night. 

It hurt that he didn’t even think to check on him after throwing him out his house and that only caused Stiles to drink a little more than normal. He was sure the next time he woke up he was going to feel shitty but as of right now he could care less. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sunday went by way to fast with him basically nursing a hangover and talking to people in monosyllabic grunts. Kira was nice enough to go out and get bagels for everyone before they left. Stiles spent most of the day going over different scenarios of what was going to happen on Monday if he saw Derek. 

His first instinct was to 007 through the entire day and miss practice after. But all he could hear was the disappointed Dad speech in his head telling him how he didn’t raise him to be a coward. That long with imagining Melissa’s disapproving frowny face he decided to just go about his day and if something happened it happened. This might have been what Danny was talking about when he mentioned not planning for the future.


	10. This is the End.

Stiles heard his alarm clock go off at exactly in the morning. He had been awake since 1 o’clock going over the many ways he could get out of today as well as the different scenarios of how today was going to go. The one that seemed to be getting the most play was Stiles ends up alone. Every version of todays events ended up with Stiles ending up alone. 

Begrudgingly he got up and got dressed for work. Nobody was going to get a freshly showered Stiles on this shit day. Dragging his feet he went to the kitchen and collected his coffee and untoasted pop tart. Getting into his car he blasted Fiona Apples “Paper Bag” on repeat singing at the top of his lungs the closer he got to the school. It helped to lighten his mood a little. 

He took out his briefcase and purposefully strode towards the doors to the school. He had made I tin about 10 feet before he heard his name called. Turning he stared at their portly principal who reminded him of a mall Santa. Walking into his office he remembered what Isaac said about him getting the job permanently. 

As the man took the seat at his desk he took out a contract and turned it toward Stiles laying down a pen. “I’ve been watching you Stilinski.” Okay that wasn’t creepy at all. “And I’ve seen the way the kids respond to you. It does help that you have brought us up from the bottom of district to third from last. You would be the first teacher to do that.” Mentally Stiles patted himself on the back but kept a straight face not showing it. 

By the time Stiles was able to start towards his class he had just been handed a teaching position on the staff at Beacon Hill high along with a tutoring program after school with Lydia. The principal felt he could be used in studies instead of on the field coaching. If things went sideways today at least that would be one less place Stiles would have to see Derek. 

As he unlocked the door to his room he heard the outside door open. Jennifer walked in dressed in a business casual skirt with a slit up the side and a top that made her look like if she sneezed her shirt would burst open. She spotted Stiles staring at her and she smirked back while wagging her fingers in his direction. Stiles could feel bile in his throat as he walked into his classroom closing the door behind him. 

“Thanks Derek for the ride it was nice of you to bring me here after the last 2 days.” Stiles knew the only reason she was talking so loud was because she wanted him to hear. Bitch. Shrugging it off he took out all the papers he had graded and was currently separating them into periods for the students to take home and revise. He copied off quizzes for the day as well as gathered the next book they were going to read. 

Its not surprising in his effort to make sure everything was in order he didn’t see Derek leaning against the doorframe watching him as he worked. Hen Stiles finally spotted him he was able to keep him self from looking startled on the outside. “Do you need something Derek I’m kind of busy.” To prove his point he began taking down Jennifer’s horrific motivational posters and made a mental note to get some of his own that didn’t look like they were stolen from the library in a box labeled “The 90’s”. 

Derek shifted from one foot to the other as if contemplating what he was going to say next. Anxiety was building in Stiles chest as the silence stretched on. 

“Stiles you have to believe me when I say I didn’t expect this. I didn’t think she would ever come back after what she said to me.” Derek was talking just above a whisper so Stiles had to strain to hear what he was saying from across the room. Every word came in loud and clear as he saw one of the scenarios he had dreamed about coming to life before his eyes. 

“I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to tell you that I care about you but I cant be with you right now. Jennifer and I talked the whole weekend and she’s changed. After losing the baby it made her realize how wrong she has been towards me. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t at least give her a chance.”

Derek was looking at Stiles with a pleading look on his face wanting him to understand what he was saying. By the end of his speech Stiles had gone cold all over. He thought he had prepared himself for this but its obvious from the way his vision was blurring and he was having trouble breathing that he wasn’t prepared for this at all. 

He couldn’t hear anything and could barely see and it didn’t even register that Derek had crossed the room and grabbed him by the arms as his legs gave out and he was hit with a full blown panic attack. This wasn’t how he wanted to start his week at all. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
When he came to Stiles felt dehydrated and had extremely stiff muscles as his vision came into focus he realized that he was in the nurses office with an ice pack on his forehead. When he turned his head the ice pack slid to the floor and he saw Allison pushing her rolling chair towards him with pity on her face. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Well your half way through first period so not long. Good thing you passed out during your prep or they would have had Jennifer cover your class.”

At the mention of her name everything that had happened that morning came rushing back. As he swung his legs over the side the world righted himself and Stiles started to accept that Derek would never be his as long as Jennifer’s hold on him was still in place.

With a sigh he thanked Allison for the ice pack and headed back to class. When he got to his room Erica was sitting on his desk filing her nails as if she knew the exact moment he was going to come to. 

“You should know Jennifer is livid that they gave you her job and she has been circling your classroom waiting for them to need her so she can snatch her job back. You might want to keep your keep an eye on your food and check under your car for the next few weeks you never know when bitch mode might come on and work to take you out.”

While half listening Stiles waved his hand at Erica and sat in a students desk thinking about how the hell he had come to the point. Erica put down nail file and sat next to him. “You know he’s not the only guy in town who is interested in guys. Our gay club scene is pretty impressive for a small town.” Stiles laughed so hard his eyes watered. Leave it to Erica to lighten the mood. “Well I will leave you to show me this weekend since I am now currently single and looking for a rebound slash one night stand. 

Erica’s predatory smile came back and Stiles wondered if he had just made a mistake. “We can go but I’m bringing Isaac and Lydia. Isaac because he needs to be laid at least once a month and Lydia because she’s really good at getting us through the door without a wait.”

By the time Erica had walked out of her room and the bell hand rung signaling 2nd period Stiles felt like he would get through this and Derek would be just another thing of the past.


End file.
